Ultraman
Ultraman is a cool alien superhero from Nebula M78 that fights Kaiju an aliens. He is a member of the Space Garrison and an Ultra Brother. Appearance Ultraman looks like an average Ultra. History Ultraman was the first Ultra to appear on Earth in the modern day, first being seen in 1966, when he fought the monster Bemular. He became a well known hero in the former nation of Japan, and defended the Earth for a while until his battle with Zetton. Ultraman would reappear alongside the other Ultra Brothers a few times in the history of the Earth's interactions with the Ultras. When the Space Garrison decided to become more directly aligned with Earth's defenses, Ultraman was among the first to go to Earth. He was approached to join Derp Cat Legion but declined the offer. Even still, when Ultraseven joined the DCL, Ultraman remained glad that Derp Cat Legion and the Space Garrison could be allies in future endeavors. To this day he defends Earth against extraterrestrial threats or hostile Kaiju. He is also a professor at the Space University, believing education to be important to all forms of life Weapons * None Abilities * Teleportation (テレポーテーション Terepōtēshon?): Ultraman can teleport from one planet to another, but doing so takes up a lot of his energy. * Ultra Barrier (ウルトラバリヤー Urutora Bariyā?): Also known as Rebound Ray (リバウンド光線 Ribaundo Kousen?). Ultraman draws a rectangular shield in the air which is energized by his fingers to deflect/reflect any type of attack. Also used in conjunction with Ultraseven to survive from being frozen.Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie * Ultra Shower (ウルトラ水流 Urutora Suiryū?): Ultraman can emit a stream of water from his right hand when he places his other hand above it, in a similar fashion to the Slash Ray. This can either be used as a method to put out fires or as an attack. As shown in Ultraman's fight with Jamila, the high-pressure blast of water is extremely painful. * Ultra V Barrier (ウルトラヴィバリヤー Urutora Bui Bariyā?): Seen in Ultraman Ginga, Ultraman can cross his hands to deflect attacks. * Dimensional Travelling: With the blue stone of Baraj, Ultraman can cross through dimensions. This is how he travelled to the Ultra Flare Universe in Ultraman X The Movie: Here Comes! Our Ultraman. Techniques Special * Specium Ray (スペシウム光線 Supeshiumu Kōsen?): Ultraman's finisher attack, Ultraman puts his arms in a plus (+) sign, with his right arm vertical and his left one horizontal, he can fire a powerful beam from his right vertical hand that can destroy monsters in one hit. * Ultra-Attack Ray (ウルトラアタック光線 Urutora Atakku Kōsen?): A spiral energy ray shot from his hands. All of his body's energy spirals around his right arm and out his closed fist in the form of a wave of green energy rings. After hitting the foe Ultraman crosses his arms and clenches his fists, then the foe explodes. * Ultra-Slash (ウルトラスラッシュ Urutora Surasshu?): Also known as Disembering Halo (八つ裂き光輪''Yatsu Zaki Kourin''?). Ultraman can form a buzzsaw-like energy disc in his hand and toss it at foes. Can slice through monsters with ease. Can also separate into two saws in mid-air, or he can fire two from his hand at once. In whatever form he fires them, they can home in on a foe. ** Slash Shield (Name Unknown): The Ultra-Slash can also be used as a small shield before being thrown, used in Ultraman X The Movie. * Slash Ray (スラッシュ光線 Surasshu Kōsen?): Ultraman can fire a stream of arrow shaped rays from his hand when he places his other hand above it. Can also have explosive effects. * Ultra Air Catch (ウルトラエアキャッチ Urutora Ea Kacchi?): Ultraman extends his arms directly in front of him and fires a white laser from both of his hands. He then moves one of his arms to a 90° angle. Used to hold Red King II temporarily frozen in the air. ** Ultra Air Catch (V2) (ウルトラエアキャッチ(ヴィ2) Urutora Ea Kacchi (Bui Tsu)?): A variant of the technique. Also known as the Ultra Anti-Gravity Ray. A beam that can lift the opponent into the air. Used on Kiyla. * Flouroscope Ray (透視光線 Tōshi Kōsen?): Ultraman can emit a beam of light from his eyes that will make invisible objects or monsters visible. ** Ultra Discernment (ウルトラ眼光 Urutora Gankō?): Beams from Ultraman's eyes used to remove energy barriers of most foes. Used on Alien Baltan II. * Catch-Rings (キャッチリング Kacchi Ringu?): Ultraman can spin around so fast that he creates energy rings, used to capture/ensnare foes. * Colorium Ray (カラーリウム光線 Karāriumu Kōsen?): An "L" style technique used only in Ultraman Festival 2016, Ultraman puts his right hand vertically onto the left and opens up only 2 of his fingers. A powerful, rainbow-like beam is fired and can kill powerful monsters in 1 shot. This is from a winning entry of 2016 Televi Magazine contest. * Double Specium Ray (ダブルスペシウム光線 Dabaru Supeshiumu Kōsen?): He performs the Specium Ray with Ultraman Orb. Only used in Ultraman Festival 2016 to finish off Zetton Alien Baltan. Physical * Defense Capability (防御能力 Bōgyo Nōryoku?): Ultraman's hide seems to be immune to every energy projectile or explosion. It allows him to resist heat, atomic bomb explosions and even electricity (which is commonly seen). Even attacked by the same Specium substance, Ultraman only recieves minor injuries. These were used to resist against Neronga and Alien Mefilas' electricity and even Aboras' acidic foam (though it depleted his Color Timer). * Ultra Psychic (ウルトラ念力 Urutora Nenriki?): Also called Ultra willpower. Ultraman has used these abilities to stop Aboras' acidic foam, Geronimon's feathers and other various form of these abilities. It was used in the form of Hayata with Mirai Hibino and Dan Moroboshi to retrieve the last of the light guarded by Taro. ** Ultra Psychokinesis (ウルトラサイコキネシス Urutora Saikokinesis?): The ability to lift opponents in mid-air and threw them off before exploding. Used on Kiyla. * Air Body (空中体当たり Kūchū-tai Atari?): Ultraman rams the opponent with his body in mid-air. His body does not seem to suffer any ill effects from the collision. * Ultra Head-butt (ウルトラ頭突き Urutora Zudzuki?): Ultraman hits the opponent with the top of his head, it is said to be a hundred times harder than diamonds. * Ultra Chop (ウルトラチョップ Urutora Choppu?): A basic chop. Ultraman tends to use this on opponents in an attempt to daze or stun them. * Ultra Haze Slash (ウルトラヘイズスラッシュ Urutora Heizu Surasshu?): Also known as 'Ultra Sword Haze', this technique is a variation of Ultra Chop where Ultraman slices or punches the opponent as he passes. This was used on Jirass to slit his throat. * Ultra Punch (ウルトラパンチ Urutora Panchi?): A punch skill to assess the weaknesses of the enemy. Said to have the power of fifty charging elephants. * Ultra Kick (ウルトラキック Urutora Kikku?): A kicking technique using concentrated power in the legs. It is several hundred times stronger than what would be expected from his stature. * Swoop Kick (急降下キック Kyūkōka Kikku?): A double kick from high altitudes. Used on Greenmons, Red King, Gomora and Geronimon. * Rotation Choking Kick (回転首締めキック Kubishime Kikku?): Strangles the opponent with his feet, similar to a wrestling move. Used on Dada. * Ultra Swing (ウルトラスウィング Urutora Suuingu?): Grabbs the opponent and throws them. * Dropped Rock (岩石落とし Ganseki Otoshi?): Lifts the opponent into the air and slams them into the ground. * Flying Mare (背負い投げ Shoinage?): Grabs the opponent by the neck and throws them. Used on Red King and Telesdon. * Monkey Flip (巴投げ Tomoenage?): When faced with a charging opponent, Ultraman grabs them, falls on his back and uses the opponents momentum and his leg to flip them over. * Neck Hanging (ネックハンギング Nekku Hangingu?): A technique where Ultraman holds his opponent by the neck while lifting them. When his foe is weakened he throws them. * Headlock (ヘッドロック Heddo Rokku?): Ultraman headlocks his opponent to seal their movements. * Extraordinary Jumper: Being as strong as he is, Ultraman has little trouble jumping to great heights. Other Shows * W Beam (Wビーム W Bīmu?): Used with Ultraseven to save Ultraman Jack. * Red Light (レッドライト Reddo Raito?): Ultraman performs the Body Windmill with Ultraseven and Zoffy, creating a beam which was used to slow down Beatstar's planet ship. * Ultra-Separation (ウルトラセパレーション Urutora Separēshon?): Ultraman can create exact duplicates of himself. Each can fight on their own, even over long distances, and all have the same powers as the original. Used in Revive! Ultraman. * Marine Specium Ray (マリンスペシウム光線 Marin Supeshiumu Kōsen?): Ultraman can fire a stronger rainbow-colored version of the Specium ray from his "+" shaped hands after being blasted with Ide's "Stamina Booster". Used in Revive! Ultraman. * Grand Spark (グランドスパーク Gurando Supāku?): A combination of his Specium Ray and Ace, Seven, Jack or Zoffy's signature Rays to create a large beam. * Final Cross Shield (ファイナルクロスシールド Fainaru Kurosu Shīrudo?): A shield used with Seven, Ace, and Jack to seal Yapool. * Ultra Charge (ウルトラチャージ Urutora Chāji?): Used with Seven, Jack, and Zoffy to give their remaining energy to other Ultras. Given to Ace for him to charge the Space Q and destroy Ace killer. * Energy Charge (エネルギーチャージ Enerugī Chāji?): Ultraman, Zoffy, Jack and Seven stand in a circle, hold their hands, and give energy to others. First used to charge Ace to full power to go to Earth and fight Bararas. * Triple Shot: Ultraman used his Specium Ray along with Ace's Metallium Ray and Jack's Specium Ray to defeat Leo. * Energy Release: Energy released from his color timer. Used to free Mebius from Alien Guts. * Trivia * Ultraman was the first Ultra to appear on Earth, hence why his name is just "Ultraman". * He, like many Ultras, has a ton of abilities Category:Allies of Derp Cat Legion Category:Ultras Category:Ultra Series Category:Dudes Category:Aliens Category:Ultra Brothers Category:Superheroes Category:Space Garrison members Category:Land of Light residents